


Baby, Yes

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Miracles can happen when you least expect the too.





	Baby, Yes

“It’s okay, Bruce; come here.” you smiled as your husband had shadowed himself in the far corner of the room. You knew he was excited to be a father to your child. Hell, you were excited as well. You’d been trying for a baby for a little over three years now.

And the result of all that patience had finally paid off; your little bundle of joy was wrapped tightly in a blanket in your arms. You looked down at the hair on the newborn’s head and felt tears swelling your eyes.

Finally, you felt a hand graze your shoulder and you glanced up, smiling genty at your husband before leaning over and kissing his lips softly.

“I still can’t believe this happened.” he mumbled, tenderly reaching over and placing a hand on his newborn’s head and smiling down at them. “All this time, all this time I thought I was sterile.” A bitter laugh escaped his lips for a moment. “Yet, here is a bundle that I’d never expected to see in my life.”

“Tony Stark did wonders to help us, Bruce.” You smiled, thoughts back on all those days you’d spent with Tony researching gamma radiation and its effects on reproduction.

“He’s the godfather of our child.” He nodded, looking at you, a curl form at the corners of his lips.

“I wouldn’t dream of anyone else taking the responsibility.” You smiled, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.


End file.
